justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Boom Island
Boom Island is a mysterious island in Just Cause 3. Description It's a medium sized island located in the south-west of Medici. Its name most likely refers to the large amount of Red Barrels at the ruins around the island. The island also has a system of gravel roads over it. The roads are all relatively smooth and designed for higher speeds, some of the roads are even at a sideways angle like a roller coaster. There are several large gaps in the roads that require the player to jump over a cliff. There's a lot of goats grazing on the island. The island is notable because of 3 sets of star fort ruins surrounding the bay containing explosive barrels and being possible to Fast Travel to from the start of the game. On the console versions of the game, starting up Just Cause 3 while game installation is still in progress will allow the player to play on Boom Island. This may also explain the large distance between Boom Island and the rest of the Medici landmass. Boom Island could also be a test island, as there are terrain errors, such as floating plants etc. However minor map errors are not too uncommon. Points of interest Trivia *Boom Island is the most southern area of Medici. *There is no way to get from Boom Island to the main parts of Medici while Just Cause 3 is installing. *It gets very foggy here at night, boats also crash into the island at these times. Sometimes boats crash here even when it's not foggy or night. *The CommLink cannot be used on Boom Island. *One of the 3 Simpsons easter egg locations is found nearby the island. The location has a UPU-210 above an underwater pillar and a helicopter floating next to it. These three locations can be seen on the map after hacking a train missile car. *Just like in the Volcano island in Medici, for reasons unknown even after total liberation of Scolio and Insula Lacrima, Black Hand vehicles will still spawn near the island. Those include: Custode 29s, Military Corvettes, CS Powerrun 77s, Urga Postolkas, and CS Navajos. *It has been reported that an AI U-7 Dravec that takes off at Vulture will eventually fly over this island. *In what appears to be a development error/glitch, there is a circle near the island that is really nothing. If you clip the camera just right through the very top of the water and look down you can see the circle floating just above the ocean floor. However it is just a plain white circle with nothing to look at. Gallery Boom Island Horizontal.png|The landscape of Boom Island. Boom Island.png|As seen on the map. Weaponized Urga Ogar.jpg|Military Weaponized Urga Ogar. Strange circle near Boom Island.png|There's a strange circle on the game map a little to the north-east of here. Boom Island map with a marked circle at sea.png|The strange circle in relation to the island. Black Hand vehicles near Boom Island 1.jpg|Black Hand Urga Postolka, CS Navajo and Corvette found on the south-western shore. Black Hand vehicles near Boom Island 2.jpg|Looking towards the south-western shore from a Black Hand Corvette while a CS Navajo is lining up a strike. Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Content